Mystery, Oh, Mystery
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa Ibuku adalah seorang PRIA berparas tampan nan lembut. Dan itu berawal dari sebuah pertanyaan dalam hidupku. A little SasuNaru und FugaMina. Sho-ai, AU, konyol. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness, POV, and words 'End'. Don't like, don't read!**

**_a.n.t_**

_**Naruto's POV**_

"...be, Dobe, bangun," Panggilan itu terdengar samar di telingaku. "bangun, Naruto-Dobe," Suara yang sama dengan yang tadi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Dan aku tahu pemilik dari suara itu.

"Aku bangun. Kau berisik, Teme!" ujarku seraya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Hn, aku berisik, tapi tak seberisik kau,"

"Terserahlah,"

"Minato-haha memasak sarapan enak untukmu, Dobe," serunya yang kini berdiri di samping ranjangku. "Ramen, Dobe. Ramen," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"Yeah, ramen. Aku suka itu."

Hei, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya atau bingung dengan perkataan pemuda Ayam tadi tentang sebutan 'Minato-haha'. Seharusnya sebutan itu ditujukan untuk seorang wanita, bukan? Tapi, ini tidak. Panggilan itu ditujukan kepada seorang pria yang memiliki kesamaan fisik yang sama denganku. 'Haha' yang berarti Ibu.

Dan Ibuku adalah seorang pria berparas lembut.

_**End Naruto's POV

* * *

**_

**~Mystery, Oh, Mystery~**

**A little FugaMina und SasuNaru**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Pagi, Fugaku-san," Sapaan itu terasa begitu lembut di telinga sang pendengar. Selalu dan selalu suara itu yang menyambutnya di pagi hari. Suara dari seorang pria pirang yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Pagi," Jawaban yang singkat memang dan itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dari pria pirang yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Pria berwajah sangar itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Secangkir kopi hangat dan juga surat kabar sudah tersedia di atas meja yang terbuat dari kaca transparan.

Mata onyx-nya membaca baris demi baris kata yang berderet di surat kabar harian yang sedang dipegangnya. Sesekali mata yang serupa dengan langit malam itu melirik ke arah pria pirang yang berada di dapur. Dan sebuah senyum tipis pun terkembang di bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven pun menyusul ke arah kursi meja makan yang masih kosong. Pandangan matanya terlihat tenang dan datar. Dia berpangku dagu dengan tangan kiri sebagai penahannya.

"Pagi," seru sebuah suara yang membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Naru-chan," balas sang pria pirang dengan senyum hangatnya.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Pria pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya membalas sapaanku. Pria pirang yang kupanggil dengan sebutan 'Minato-haha'. Entah mengapa aku bisa menerimanya sejak saat itu. Sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Kehidupanku ini berubah ketika aku harus menyerah untuk menemukan jawabannya.

_**Flashback**_

Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas V Sekolah Dasar. Dan kau tahu, ada sebuah pertanyaan dalam hidupku yang belum terjawab ketika itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Siapakah Ibuku sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan itu terus menggantung dalam pikiranku. Aku baru menyadari satu hal, seorang anak tak mungkin lahir tanpa seorang Ibu, bukan?

Suatu hari aku pernah bertanya pada Ayah Fugaku. Seorang pria berwajah sangar yang selama ini kupanggil 'Ayah'. Dan dia hanya menjawab,

"Orang yang berada di dapur itu Ibumu." jawabnya sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang berada di atas meja dengan wajah tenang. Dan orang yang berada di dapur pada saat itu adalah seorang... PRIA. Ya, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang sama denganku.

Ibuku seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa? Itu mustahil, 'kan? Pasti ini gurauan.

Pada detik itu pula, aku hanya diam membisu dan tenggelam dalam pikiran anehku. Apakah aku dipermainkan oleh pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri?

Pertanyaan yang sama kulontarkan pada Sasuke kecil. Aku masih mengingat jelas jawaban yang diberikannya. Ayah Fugaku pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah Kakakku. Suatu keanehan yang aku terima, lagi, di hari itu. Aneh. Aku merasa dibodohi untuk dalam hal ini. Kami berbeda, aku dan orang bernama Sasuke itu sangat berbeda. Tak ada kesamaan dari segi apapun.

"Sasuke, aku tak percaya bahwa kita itu kakak adik. Terlihat konyol menurutku. Ibu kita itu bagaimana, ya?" tanyaku setengah polos padanya. Dia menatapku datar tanpa menjawab apapun. "Tidak mungkin 'kan Minato-haha itu seorang wanita. Dan kenapa kita harus memanggilnya dengan sebutah 'haha'. Dia itu 'kan-"

"Hn, tapi kau dilahirkan untukku, Dobe," Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Ada kau dalam hidupku sudah cukup." lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah putih susunya.

"Bakaa! Jawaban itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaanku!" Setelah itu aku pun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Apa maksud semua ini? Begitu konyol.

**_a.n.t_**

Selanjutnya di hari yang berbeda, ada seorang wanita yang menunjukku sebagai anaknya. Wanita itu begitu cantik, sangat cantik.

"Kau pasti anakku, 'kan?" Wanita itu berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri di depanku.

"Bukan, Ibuku itu adalah orang yang sedang duduk bersama Ayah Fugaku." tunjukku pada pria pirang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan Ayah Fugaku yang berada di sampingnya.

BRUKK!

Dengan mulus, wanita berparas cantik itu pun jatuh tergeletak di taman dengan mulut berbusa. Apa jawabanku salah? Mungkin.

Kehidupanku ini sangat gila!

Aku sadar bahwa betapa polosnya jawabanku. Oh...

**_a.n.t_**

Pada saat itu, aku berniat untuk menanyakan secara langsung tentang pertanyaan itu. Langsung bertanya pada Minato-haha.

"Apa kau benar-benar Ibuku?" tanyaku pada pria pirang yang sedang duduk di teras rumah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku. Mungkin jawabannya 'ya'. "Tapi, seorang pria tak mungkin melahirkan," Senyuman itu masih terhias di bibirnya.

Hanya senyuman hangat yang ditampakkannya waktu itu.

"Mengapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'haha'?" Pertanyaan kedua yang meluncur dari bibirku. Mata birunya kini beralih menatap langit malam yang berhias bintang. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku dan menjawab, "Karena panggilan 'Ayah' sudah dipakai untuk memanggil Ayah Fugaku di rumah ini." Dengan itu berakhirlah sudah pembicaraan kami. Itu adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Gilanya hidupku.

Pertanyaan itu mungkin tak akan pernah terjawab. Dan mungkin pula akan menjadi sebuah misteri besar dalam hidupku.

Misteri, oh, misteri.

_**End Flashback**_

Mungkin, berawal dari situlah aku memanggil pria pirang yang ada di rumahku dengan sebutan 'Minato-haha'.

"Boleh aku tambah lagi ramennya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh."

"Arigatou, Minato-haha."

Aku senang dengan sebutan 'haha' yang baru saja kulakukan. Panggilan yang terlihat aneh, tapi keren bagiku. Mungkin, aku juga bisa memanggil semuanya dengan sebutan 'haha', Sasuke-haha atau Fugaku-haha. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupanku? Aku bisa mati dengan mulut yang berbusa. Oh...

Biarkan panggilan ini terus kuucapkan dalam keseharianku.

_**End Naruto's POV**_

**...End**** of Story...

* * *

**

**Membayangkan jika FugaMina und SasuNaru tinggal daLam satu atap. Dengan Fugaku sebagai sang kepala keluarga dan Minato sebagai seorang 'haha'. **

**Jadilah fict gaje, aneh, und wedan ini. D:**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
